


Free The Animal

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Valeera is a bratz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Valeera Sanguinar knows how to get what she wants. But deep down - Lady Liadrin really doesn't mind giving it to her. Especially not when she behaves. Especially then.





	Free The Animal

Some nights Liadrin found it difficult not to look over her shoulder. Not for possible threats, really. ...Well. That probably depended upon how one defined the word ‘threat’.

Valeera could certainly be considered one. 

Especially in these darkened hallways. Each shadow she passed through could have contained one of the most dangerous women she’d ever known. 

Why, then, did she find herself disappointed when each shadow was as empty of ‘threat’ as the last? If she felt like she could handle more introspection that evening she might have gone down that rabbit hole, but...not now. She needed to be alone. She needed a damn drink. 

“Where are you off to so late?”

 _Damn_ it all to hell. How had she missed her? How hadn’t she heard her or seen her? 

“Anar’alah, Valeera, you can’t just…” She trailed off as she turned and saw...nothing. The darkness of the hallway. As empty as it had been when she’d just passed through it. For just a moment, her hand had hovered over the place her sword would have been if she were wearing it before she lowered it again as she turned her head and her ears shifted until she could hear along a greater distance. 

But she heard as much as she saw. 

And then a chuckle. Full of cockiness and self-surety and amusement. 

It was infuriating. 

“I don’t have time for this, Valeera. We are at _war_. You can’t just go traipsing about outside my rooms like a skulking-”

“Careful, now. That’s no way to talk to a lady. And you won’t be needing the sword that isn’t on your hip, by the way. Have you ever?” 

Liadrin’s head snapped in the direction of Valeera’s voice, then, and the younger woman could tell how quickly her frustration was building by the redness spreading along her ears. “That’s enough. Valeera...please.” She drew in a slow, deep breath to steady herself and slowly unclenched her fists when she realized she was gripping onto absolutely nothing so fiercely that her own nails were cutting into her palms. “It isn’t safe for you out here. Would you at least go to my rooms? I’ll meet you there.” 

“Why would I do such a thing? I’m already here.” 

Liadrin felt the low, sensual murmur as though it were a touch. Until she realized that’s exactly what it had been a precursor to. Because when the sound of her voice was gone - she finally sensed a presence at her back. 

And then she felt the warmth of Valeera’s fingertips trailing along her shoulder. And before she could pull herself away Liadrin spun and reached for it - grasping her wrist firmly and holding it up as she stood, stock still - the tips of their noses almost touching. 

“This is foolish. What you’re doing. And it’s going to get you or both of us killed.”

“Mm...my strong soldier of the Light. That’s half the fun.” Valeera’s voice bordered on condescending but truth be told she craved Liadrin’s strength. Not many were a match for her. Even fewer possessed more than her. 

Liadrin possessed even more than that. The grip was vice-like yet not bruising. She was holding her just so. Not leaving any marks, but not allowing her to pull away, either. 

Valeera found the golden glow of Liadrin’s eyes and held her gaze as she twisted her wrist fruitlessly. Whether she was trying to egg her on or not, the Paladin didn’t know. All she knew was now that she was touching her - now that those lips were so close to her own - she wasn’t ready to lose any of it again just yet. 

“Cheating death isn’t fun.” Liadrin responded - denying her for now. But it was hard. Especially when Valeera shifted where she stood and the front of their bodies touched ever so slightly. “Cheaters always get caught, Valeera.” 

Liadrin’s attention shifted downward as she caught movement between them. But Valeera’s thigh was already pressing between her own. And somehow...she actually managed to take a step back. And when Valeera moved towards her again her agitation - her fear - made themselves known with a strong, sudden movement that Valeera hadn’t been at all prepared to counter. 

She found herself pinned to the nearest wall - Liadrin’s hands holding the sides of her face and her forearms pressed against her shoulders. Aside from the initial impact - it was merely slightly uncomfortable. Not painful. She was almost disappointed. “Why do you insist upon holding back with me, Liadrin?” She asked - sounding almost bored as a smirk played about her lips. 

The grip on the sides of her face tightened enough that her smirk widened into a grin and a hiss fled from between her teeth. But it nearly faded when the older woman next spoke. 

“Because you don’t know what you do to me. You don’t know how...how infuriating you truly are. How you play my emotions like an instrument. You’re basically a prodigy at it at this point. And it’s getting worse. Now you’re toying around with the fact that I’m scared to death I’m going to round this corner some night and find your lifeless body being dragged from it.”  


Valeera’s eyes were hooded by the time Liadrin finished speaking and she reached up for her wrists - brushing along them instead of trying to pull her hands away and then reaching for her arms - tracing along the flexed muscles of her biceps. “You’re so pretty when you’re angry. Perhaps if you weren’t I would have much less motivation to behave the way I do.”

“That’s a lie. You would be this way if I looked like a half-empty rucksack.”

“True.” 

“ _Enough_.” Liadrin released her and her hands made contact with the wall on either side of Valeera’s head. But her own head fell and her hair brushed along Valeera’s largely exposed chest as her eyes shut. “Please. Please just go to my rooms. I’ll go with you. We can do whatever you like, just...please. Let’s get out of the hallway.” 

“No.” Valeera’s response was immediate. Like she’d planned this exchange. She probably had. 

Liadrin wilted almost visibly and began to move away from her only to find deft fingers sliding into the waistband of the linen pants she’d grown so fond of sleeping in. She could have pulled away. She could have done a lot of things. But what she actually did was just stop. Not looking at her - but almost. Just above her shoulder and to the right. Like she feared what might happen if she made eye contact. 

“Is it me that you’re scared of, Liadrin?” Valeera asked in a whisper, running her thumb along the muscle that ran down beneath her pants just above the sharp cut of the bone of her hip. “Or is it yourself?” 

“What if it’s both?” She asked simply in response, though her body turned almost of its own accord to face the younger woman again and instead of stopping the touch she allowed it, though she was putting a great deal of effort into keeping her breathing even and her voice steady. 

“You should never fear me. And whatever it is that you’re so sure is inside of you that could hurt me, well...let it. Let it hurt me. Save the piety for when you aren’t with me. I don’t need it. I don’t want it. You know what I want.” 

Liadrin’s eyes fell shut and her ears wilted slightly. But not for long. Valeera leaned in and carefully grazed the top of one of them with her teeth - flicking her tongue against the far too sensitive skin of the tip and then pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I want you.” She continued, leaning her head down until their lips were nearly touching as her free hand shifted between them - finding Liadrin’s side beneath her shirt and stroking warmly along muscle that tensed beneath her touch. “Just you. Not the Light. Not the burdens you take it upon yourself to bear. You.” 

“You don’t get me without that. It’s a package deal.” Liadrin’s voice was stern but the slight husk to it told Valeera she was winning. That she was right. At least on some level. She loved being right.

“We’ll see.” She murmured against her lips. Some might have considered it a kiss. But the smile Liadrin felt curling against her mouth told another story entirely. 

“Fine. I’ll take you to my rooms, myself.” 

Her first mistake had been giving Valeera a warning. Her second was giving her that warning while her hands were still on her. If there was one thing Valeera excelled at - it was getting herself out of close, sticky situations. Or more deeply into them, depending upon how you looked at it. 

In short order, Liadrin found herself on her back with Valeera straddling her stomach. But they were at a stalemate. Her grip on Valeera’s wrists was too strong for her to weasel out of and Valeera had her lower half well and truly pinned. 

And she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath the flowing material that hung from the bottom of her bodice. She could feel her heat and the wetness of it seeping into her shirt and there wasn’t anything she could do to hide the quickening of her breathing that came, unbidden, in response. Did goading her really turn the younger woman on so easily? So quickly?

The hunger in the glowing green eyes that met her own when she finally looked into them was answer enough to her question. 

“Valeera…” There was warning in her tone. Warning and need. Unmistakable yearning in the rasp that caught her low tone in the back of her throat. 

Oh, she wanted her. What was right and what was wrong couldn’t have been further from her mind, suddenly, as the younger woman shifted upward and found one of Liadrin’s hands had loosened so much she could slip it free if she wanted to. But she didn’t. 

“Do you want me to go, Liadrin?” She asked lowly - her own breath hitching slightly as she felt the rise and fall of Liadrin’s chest beneath her hips, now. 

Liadrin didn’t answer her. Instead, she freed her hand and reached for the thin material that hid what she could already feel and unclasped it easily, pulling it down along the front of her and discarding it on the floor next to where she was pinned. 

She made quick work of the one in the back and Valeera was once again reminded of her strength as she grasped her ass and pulled her upward so quickly she nearly lost her balance - having to place a hand on the wall just above Liadrin’s head as she hovered over her face.  
“Is it safe to assume I can take that as a no?” She asked - amusement edging her voice. 

“Sit down.” Liadrin ordered, refusing to lift her head even as the words and her warm breath drew a shudder from Valeera when they ghosted over her. She could have, of course. She could have just tilted her chin and gotten what she wanted. And given Valeera what she wanted, as well. 

But the pause - the moment of silence while Valeera considered not listening to her - not obeying - was worth it. All the more when she did exactly that. Obeyed. The reward was all the sweeter. For both of them? Liadrin wasn’t sure. But she, for one, liked a spoonful of sugar with her medicine. 

Not that Valeera needed any. She tasted divine. From the moment silky, sensitive skin first brushed her lips to when her tongue finally slipped between them. Upon its first touch, Valeera tried to press down harder but found she couldn’t. Liadrin wasn’t having it. She dug her nails into the wall in mild frustration as her thighs tensed when her tongue withdrew. 

“I thought you wanted me?” Liadrin breathed before she finally lifted her head slightly - allowing the delicate tip of her nose to brush through soft, well-kept blonde hair. Trimmed. Edged. Likely before she’d come here. She still smelled like a fresh bath - like lavender and it mixed with her arousal in a way Liadrin couldn’t have resisted even if she’d wanted to. But truth be told she didn’t. She never had. As strong as she was - she was helpless when it came to Valeera. “You know how to behave. How to listen. I’ve seen you do it. Do that, now. Be a good girl for me.” 

Valeera narrowed her eyes but aside from a slight jerk of her hips at the continued teasing - touching her everywhere but where she needed her to be - she stayed where Liadrin wanted her. Holding herself up on lightly trembling thighs until Liadrin’s hands finally shifted to help support her. “I knew you could do it.” 

But before she could think of some retort - some stinging remark to shift the balance of power back into her favor - Liadrin was face-deep and any semblance of language that would have formed a cohesive sentence was gone from her. 

She did her best to keep still. She really did. Liadrin knew that. She knew how hard Valeera was trying. And she knew damn well the way she was sucking against her clit was making it nigh impossible. 

Eventually, she found relief in the way Liadrin’s hands began to guide her to move - helping her rock against her mouth as she moaned into her. And then she let her go and rested her head down on the floor when the muscles in her neck began to burn in protest. 

“Please…” Valeera whispered breathlessly. “Please, let me-”

“Go ahead.” Liadrin murmured - her eyes fluttering open long enough to look up at her before she felt her weight sink down. She set her jaw and provided Valeera with the warm, flat surface of her tongue as she began grinding against it. Every now and then she would stop and shudder or stop to catch her breath and Liadrin compensated for her as her hands slipped down to wrap around the tops of her thighs - stroking along them to encourage her and biting into them now and then. 

When she stopped moving entirely - when she was leaned over her with both hands on the wall gasping for breath and her hips stuttered to a stop - Liadrin was there. Pushing up against her hungrily and finding her with her lips and her tongue, working her clit rhythmically. Seeking out Valeera’s orgasm just as fervently if not more than she had been, herself. 

“Like that.” Valeera gasped out - one of her hands falling to grasp Liadrin’s hair tightly, forcing her even closer so that she had to part her lips every so often just to breathe. “I’m...Liadrin…” 

Her hips began moving again. Jerking against her mouth as she tossed her head back and held Liadrin’s head still for herself. Even she had enough sense of self-preservation to try and dampen the noises she made when she came, clenching her jaw and hissing between her teeth as shuddering groans were bitten back until she couldn’t stand it any longer and sat back against the paladin’s chest. 

She loved the mess she’d made of her face. Of her hair. She loved how unhinged she looked like this. This is what she’d come here for. All of it. 

She was even more sure of that when she reached behind herself and slipped a hand into the front of her pants to feel how wet she was. Liadrin was in no state to suggest a change of venue anymore. She merely spread her legs when those fingers dipped lower - the tip of one of them pushing into her slowly - sinking to its hilt but going still as they both heard a noise at the end of the hall. 

Liadrin turned her head quickly and just as she’d been about to scramble to her feet she felt Valeera’s weight disappear. Whatever she’d done - she’d done it so quickly that Liadrin hadn’t seen her. She was just gone. She pushed herself up quickly and righted her pants as her cheeks burned darkly. 

It was difficult, sometimes, to both hate and love someone. That wasn’t fair. She chided herself as she retreated away from the sounds that had interrupted them to head towards her rooms the back way around. 

She didn’t hate Valeera. Not at all. Perhaps she hated this. This frustration...this anger that felt so out of place with who and what she was...and the fact that it didn’t necessarily feel wrong. That it really wasn’t out of character. That it was so easy for her to come undone. 

Oh, well. It wasn’t the first time she’d had to take care of herself. It probably wouldn’t be the last. It was something she’d gotten used to. Part of Valeera’s game, no doubt. To keep her wanting. Missing her. That was it. That was why she missed her. Not this incessant feeling of love...of need. Need for more than Valeera was willing to give. Perhaps more than she ever would be willing to give. 

Perhaps it was that thought that caused her to slam her door shut so loudly. That caused her fists to make an echo of the noise as they slammed into it once it was latched. The wood shuddered in protest and she had to bite back on a growl that had started low in her chest lest she rouse someone’s unwanted attention. 

“Dramatic, Liadrin. I was under the impression I had done what you asked in coming to your bedroom for you.” 

The paladin turned to face the darkness of her room as her eyes adjusted - seeing first the green glow of Valeera’s gaze and then the nakedness of her body as she leaned back where she sat on the edge of her bed. Smirking. Chuckling at her reaction. 

“Come here. Let me take care of you.” 

Liadrin pushed herself away from the door and turned to face Valeera. She was positively glowering. But she could recognize fair play when she saw it. And perhaps it was her turn to listen. To let go. Perhaps she had earned it. Deserved it. Perhaps she wanted to show Valeera exactly what it was she’d been toying with. To release some of the darkness that the Light masked so well. 

That fucking smirk.

"Free The Animal"  
Sia

I love you so  
Wanna throw you from the roof  
The pressure builds  
Wanna put my hands through you  
I'll squeeze you tight until you take your last breath  
Loving you to death  
Loving you to death

The pressure's rising I won't make it through tonight  
This love immortal is an assassin's delight  
Just blow me up or run me down or cut my throat  
And when it's time for you to die

Detonate me  
Shoot me like a cannon ball  
Granulate me  
Kill me like an animal  
Decapitate me  
Hit me like a baseball  
Emancipate me  
Free the animal  
Free the animal

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Free the animal  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Free the animal  
Free the animal

I love you so I'm putting you in quicksand  
You take your chances when you kiss the hit-man  
The animal's inside of this infinite jest  
Loving you to death, loving you to death

The pressure's rising I won't make it through tonight  
This love immortal is an assassin's delight  
Just blow me up or run me down or cut my throat  
And when it's time for you to die

Murder me, ruin me  
Look what you do to me  
Beautiful pain baby  
Pour acid rain on me  
Kill me with your loving  
Kill me with your loving  
I'll slice you and dice you  
Like sugar and spice  
I'll do all that you want me to be  
I'm a beast  
And I'll kill you with my loving  
I'll kill you with my loving


End file.
